


you know how it is

by crossbelladonna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, does this count as a coffee shop au idek, i have no excuse for this actually, plagg is a bombay lmao, they are aged up to university age or smthn like that, tikki is a papillon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees her again.<br/>Technically, he <i>does</i> see her quite often from where he’s sitting in the café, and since he can see the door from here, he can see when she comes in. Sometimes, it’s just her, carrying a rectangular box, a delivery, Adrien assumes as he watches her hand it to the café manager, her smile a lot more charming than Adrien refuses to admit.</p><p>*</p><p>“Hello, Marinette! What’s u—?”<br/>“I saw him again!” Marinette wheezes as she deflates. “He was right there and I just walked past him!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know how it is

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for this fandom [does a backflip]  
> for my friend who refuses to be named sorry this is late you know me,,, the Punctual writer,,,
> 
> beta'd by the queen of ml hina >:3c (asterbells/tei-gen)

He sees her again.

Technically, he _does_ see her quite often from where he’s sitting in the café, and since he can see the door from here, he can see when she comes in. Sometimes, it’s just her, carrying a rectangular box, a delivery, Adrien assumes as he watches her hand it to the café manager, her smile a lot more charming than Adrien refuses to admit.

Other times, she brings along her dog, a red and black-colored papillon with a spotted leash, that obediently stays by her side as she makes deliveries.

(Tikki, she calls it. Adrien only knows this because he’s overheard her laughing voice saying, “Tikki, stay here for a moment” so many times Adrien can presume it’s the dog’s name.)

She comes by so often that Adrien can just come by repeatedly know she’ll come and somehow it’s become an everyday routine to see that dark gray blazer and those black pigtails Adrien has gotten used to seeing around.

Today, Adrien watches her go again, having finished her deliveries and he doesn’t catch her eye. The one time he did he had looked down quickly in embarrassment.

He hears a meow and a scratch and looks down under his chair where his Bombay is currently scratching at one of the chair legs.

Adrien sighs. “Stop that, Plagg.”

Plagg meows once more, sounding contemptuous. _You don’t even know her name._ He seems to say.

Adrien groans, laying on top of the table where his open notebooks are spread all over.

 _I’ve been trying to get it._ He wants to say.

 

Marinette practically dives to her bed the moment she gets home, her mind an endless stream of exclamation points as she quickly speed dials Alya and buries her face on a pillow as she waits for the call to connect.

“Hello, Marinette! What’s u—?”

“I saw him again!” Marinette wheezes as she deflates. “He was right there and I just walked past him!”

Alya chortles. “Again, Mari? What did I say once before?”

Marinette makes a sound like a boiling tea kettle.

“It’s hard, it’s hard, have you seen the way he stares? It’s probably unintentional but he’s _so_ —”

“Have you tried smiling at him? You know smiling right? Since you might stumble if you say hi,” Alya laughs.

Marinette squirms, rolling around her bed as she groans in dismay. Finally, she stops, looking at the patterns on the ceiling and listening to Tikki pattering around the room.

“I don’t even know his name.” Marinette murmurs.

Alya hums and Marinette can see her nodding.

“Uhuh, do you want him to _just_ be Mr. Green Eyes to you? I don’t think so.”

Marinette makes a bunch of unintelligible noises, rolling around once more.

“Aah, Alya what do I do? You’re the one who’s got a boyfriend here.”

Alya laughs. “Oh please! I keep telling you to say hi all the time and you back away the moment you almost got it.”

Marinette doesn’t answer. Already, there are a few worst case scenarios going through her head. What if she slips something while she greets him? What if she stammers? What if she _falls_.

“I can hear your thoughts from here.” Alya teases.

Marinette mumbles under her breath and she can hear Alya’s grin somehow.

“I’ll give you a deal here,” Alya says and Marinette perks up, sitting up on her bed.

“What deal?” she asks eagerly.

“There’s a gallery you wanted to see on the fourteenth right?” Alya sounds cunning, determined this time. “Well! I’m not going with you until you get _his_ name.”

Marinette gasps.

“ _Alya!_ ”

“You heard me, girl! You’ll thank me for it, trust me!” Alya giggles and Marinette bites her nails reflexively.

She doesn’t _really_ need to see that gallery, does she?

Of course she does.

 

Adrien watches as Nino multitasks between taking out a few tapes from a nearby shelf quickly reading over them and taking control of the multitude of switches laid out in front of him. In between the current songs Nino put on air, he swirls around in his seat to face Adrien, grinning and lowering his large headphones onto his shoulders.

Adrien chuckles and leans on the backrest of the chair he’s straddling.

“Busy.” He comments.

Nino points a finger gun at him and shoots, laughing.

“All in a day’s work ay? What brought you around?”

Adrien grins. “Nothing much to do at the gallery today. The rest of them are just getting ready for the exhibit the next weekend.”

“Ah, understandable—woops, wait a sec,” Nino raises a finger towards him as a pause, putting his headphones back on and swiveling his chair close to the microphone. “ _And there you have Jagged Stone’s latest single. Bet the ladies out there listening are_ swoon _how are we holding up there…?_ ”

Adrien snorts and runs a hand through his hair as he waits for another song to start before Nino turns back to him again.

“Right! Anyway,” Nino begins, taking out his phone and waving it around. “I’m gonna invite Alya to that gallery exhibit of yours too. I mean, I probably wouldn’t appreciate it as much but she most likely would and that’s all that matters here am I right or am I—”

“Nino,” Adrien cuts him off, rubbing the back of his neck. “How do you ask someone for their name?”

There’s a brief, confused pause.

Nino tilts his head. “What?”

_That came out wrong._

“I-I mean, like…you want to ask someone their name…,” Adrien gestures with his hands, sweating. “But you don’t know how…?”

Nino blinks one more time, a grin slowly forming on his face until finally, he bursts out laughing. Adrien pouts.

Nino is still laughing even when the next song is up so he wheezes to a stop, still beaming and he waves a hand at Adrien, eyes full of hilarity.

“Hold on a sec, jesus—” Grinning, Nino turns back to the microphone again.

Adrien leans his forehead on the headrest. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked.

“Adrien, Adrien, _Adrien!_ ” Nino singsongs, clapping his hands once. “What’s going on, bud? Sought-after Adrien is asking for help?”

Adrien rolls his eyes. “The ‘sought-after’ bit is an exaggeration—”

Nino slaps his knee, smiling wide.

“Come on, are you serious? You just go up to them and sweep them off their feet!”

“I’m being serious—”

Nino laughs briefly. “In all seriousness this time, you gotta go up to them and say hi! Be nice, be _friendly_. Introduce yourself! You’re supposed to be smooth at this or whatever it’s called.”

Adrien laughs. “Pathetic people skills, right?”

“Hey!” Nino reprimands, batting a finger at him. “You’re just a tiny bird. Or a little cat. Who probably needs a lot more interaction than the fellow humans you see in the gallery.”

Adrien just grins at him. Nino puts his headphones on again but doesn’t turn back to the microphone just yet.

“Will I get to see the mystery owner of the name you wanna know?” Nino’s smile is sly.

Adrien tries to imagine it, a small smile tugging at his lips and he shrugs.

“Perhaps.”

 

Marinette wakes up with a plan. A plan that may lead to disaster nevertheless, but she’s trying not to think of the latter, thinking of _better_ plans just in case her goal for the day becomes a flop. After all, it’s a long day she has time for a breather.

It’s a lie; Marinette wakes up jumpy.

  _Oh god_ , Marinette thinks as she dresses. She hears her father calling her down for the daily deliveries she takes to the café. _I’m going to talk to him today. I’m going to say hi._

_I’m going to ask his name._

Tikki runs up to her, barking softly as though encouraging her. Marinette laughs and carries her in her arms.

“That’s right, Tikki. You’re right it’s gonna be fine, I’m just gonna say hi to him and he’s gonna say hi back and it’ll be swell right?” Marinette tells her as she moves along.

When she’s halfway to the café, however, delivery of cupcakes in one hand and Tikki’s leash in the other, Marinette starts to fret.

“Oh god, Tikki I’m actually going to do it,” she murmurs and Tikki looks up to her, trotting along. “I’m actually going to say hi.”

 _And get his name_. Marinette takes a deep breath when she reaches the door of the café, taking another inhale as she steps inside with her signature charming smile, now brimming with confidence.

And then her eyes land to the first table she sees at the far end upon entering.

Nino is there, Alya’s boyfriend whom Marinette has met plenty of times enough for them to be called friends. This is fine.

Nino is also talking to the Green Eyed Boy Marinette has been pining over for weeks, slapping his back all casual as though they’re the best of friends. This may or may not be fine.

Needless to say, with all the internal screaming going around her head, Marinette gets cold feet and turns straight back around to leave where she came in from.

“OH, hey! Marinette, yoohoo!”

Marinette freezes, hearing Nino’s familiar voice. _Crap, crap._ This is fine. He’s a friend. She’s here for deliveries. She’s here to say hi. _He’s friends with Nino oh my go—_

Marinette turns slowly, robotically and her smile is a little pained as she waves a hand at them.

“N-Nino! Hey…hi,”

Green Eyes is looking at her with an expression Marinette can only call as awe though she doubts there’s anything to be awestruck at the moment. Their eyes meet briefly and Marinette’s smile almost wavers, but it doesn’t and she pins her attention to Nino instead.

Nino waves at her to come closer enthusiastically and Marinette does just that, heart pounding in her ears.

“Hi! What’s up? Deliveries?” Nino wants to know, pointing to the box.

Marinette laughs softly. It sounds a little detached from her ears.

“Yep, deliveries. It’s good.” Marinette says.

Nino grins, tapping his fingers on the table.

“We’re just waiting for someone.” He says and though Marinette minds her own business, she still can’t help but wonder—

“Oh, is that—haha, I see.”

There are suddenly continuous high-pitched barks that bring Marinette back to her senses. It’s not until she feels the leash being pulled does she realize Tikki has a few plans of her own too.

Said plan turns out to be saying hello to a black cat curled underneath Green Eyed Boy’s chair. The cat hears Tikki’s enthusiastic, friendly barking and wakes up from its nap in a second, ears flattening against its head in an unhappy hiss.

“Tikki no!” Marinette immediately admonishes, pulling her papillon aside.

“Plagg, no!” The boy says at the same time, pulling his cat closer to him sheepishly.

As a result, they both look each other in surprise and Marinette’s heart takes a leap to the Seine.

She chuckles nervously. “Pretty cat.”

Green Eyes laughs appreciatively and _oh god_ Marinette can feel her heart constrict he sounds so adorable why _this_.

“Your dog is charming,” he says and Marinette can’t help the dumb smile on her face as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Nino grins, patting Marinette on the back.

“Speaking of, have you two met?” he says, gesturing. “Hey Adrien, this is Marinette, she’s Alya’s best friend.” Nino looks at Marinette and points to his friend. “Marinette, this is Adrien, my best bud.”

“What?” Marinette and Adrien intone at the same time and they look at each other again, smiling amusedly.

Nino raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean what?”

“I-I’m Marinette,” Marinette stammers towards Adrien who remains smiling dazzlingly. She doesn’t offer a hand, her hands all clammy and she’s carrying the box anyway which is hopefully a good enough excuse.

“Adrien. Pleased to meet and you.” Adrien introduces and Marinette is smiling too much it’s starting to hurt.

“Ah, Marinette!” The café owner takes Marinette’s attention away, waving by the counter and Marinette quickly does a little bow towards Nino and Adrien before hurrying to make her escape.

“Good morning, Miss Céleste.” Marinette grins at her, heart pounding despite everything. Her hands remain clammy and somehow she can feel Adrien’s gaze following her. Still, she follows her daily routine, putting the box of cupcakes on the counter.

Céleste smiles at her delighted. She’s a motherly woman in her early thirties, her golden hair always in a side ponytail and always wearing a soothing smile.

“Thank you for your delivery today—ah! Hello, Tikki, you’re here too!” she chuckles, leaning down to pet Tikki who sidles next to her, tail wagging excitedly and Marinette can’t do anything but nod along, still tongue-tied.

As anyone would expect, Marinette makes a run for it after her delivery, waving a little too enthusiastically at Nino and Adrien’s table as she zooms out of the café and she sees Adrien’s half-raised hand in periphery as he waves back at her and all the stars seemed to have aligned just right today.

The moment Marinette steps outside, she’s running, headed for nowhere in particular and she runs, Tikki by her side barking once again as encouragement and Marinette runs until her cheeks no longer feel like they’re on fire.

Eventually, she stops at the foot of a bridge, sinking down onto a bench and taking her phone out, fingers rapidly dialing Alya in earnest.

“Hey Mari did you—”

“His name is Adrien!” Marinette practically squeals, leaning back onto the bench and looking up at the blue sky, eyes twinkling. “Ahhhh, Alya I think I’m dying! Tell my parents I love them—”

Alya laughs. “You’re so silly! Goodness, _finally!_ ”

“Alya, Alya listen! He’s friends with Nino!”

There’s a brief pause and Marinette hears Alya’s intake of air.

And then a short squeal.

“WHOA, really? _That’s amazing!_ ”

“Alya I swear I just flatlined—”

Alya snorts. “Please, get a grip.”

Marinette bites her lip, still beaming.

“Can I come over?”

Alya’s grin is tangible.

“Sure! Better to fangirl with someone to smack on repeatedly right?”

 

“Sh-She comes by a lot.” Adrien stammers out of all the intelligent words he could have said.

Nino slaps the table, chuckling.

“Of course, Marinette lives close by. She’s the baker’s daughter! You know the patisserie around the corner? Dupain-Cheng? You gotta give them a visit their cakes are great.”

Adrien grins slowly. Plagg hops up on his lap, looking at him quizzically before curling up to nap and Adrien can’t even be mad at the cat hairs on his jeans at the moment.

“Yeah. I think I’ll do that.” He says, beaming.

Nino hums, fingers tapping on the table.

“Hey, where’s that person you wanted to know by the way? Did they come by yet? Here I thought you needed some moral support.” Nino laughs.

Adrien smiles politely, shaking his head.

“I think I can do it on my own now, thanks.”

 

Saturdays are usually one of the busiest days at the bakery, and frosting and decorating the assortment of pastries is generally Marinette’s job, being the part of baking that comes easily for her.

She’s just set aside a new tray of lemon bars she had finished putting smiley faces on (Marinette has taken note of several children wanting them) all ready for display and takes a new batch to put a smile on when her mother calls her name.

“Maman?” Marinette looks up from her work and sees her mother peeking by the door. She’s carrying a small bag of what looks to be flour.

Sabine smiles at her daughter fondly.

“Can you watch over the register for a moment? I’ll just hand this to your father in the back.”

Marinette grins in assurance.

“Sure, I’ll be right there.”

There are a few customers peering over the different pastries on display and Marinette walks up to the cash register to serve some of them getting in line.

She’s putting change back in when she hears a soft gasp.

“Ah!”

Marinette looks up instantly, knowing that voice and her heart seems to fly out of her body when she sees Adrien smiling widely at her in recognition.

(She may have gasped as well.)

Thankfully, no one has come up in line behind Adrien yet.

“A-Adri—” Marinette begins but Adrien gets to her first.

“You _are_ here!” he sounds really delighted Marinette’s cheeks burn.

“Me, I, well….I live here.” She splutters, smoothing back her pigtails self-consciously.

Adrien is still smiling.

“Yeah. Nino told me.”

_NINO YOU’RE THE BEST!!!!_

Marinette laughs bashfully, trying to seem indifferent.

“Oh? Oooh, that’s—I mean, that’s great.” _God I could_ stare _at him forever_. “Ah, yes. What did you want to get?”

Adrien points to a tray of cupcakes on display; this one Marinette remembers having fun decorating it with cat ears and whiskers.

“I’d like three of those, please.” Adrien says.

Marinette chuckles, nodding. “Do you like cats?” _Yes, that’s right. Keep the conversation running._ “Because well you have a cat and—” She makes flustered motions with her hands as she types in the order.

Adrien smiles good-naturedly in affirmation.

“Oh yes. They’re very silly sometimes but very intelligent.”

He could be talking about something else entirely and Marinette would still listen in avidly.

“Is your cat like that?” she asks.

Adrien looks thoughtful.

“Ah Plagg he’s…very demanding. He knows what he wants.”

Marinette giggles. “Just like Tikki, you know my dog.”

“Can’t spend a day without them though, right?” Adrien tells her.

Marinette sighs dreamily inwardly, still staring.

“That’s right. I-I should...go get them for you.” She gestures to the cupcakes and Adrien motions for her to go ahead.

 _Whatever miraculous being is out there,_ Marinette thinks to herself giddily, _My many thanks._

Now, whenever Marinette drops by Céleste’s café each morning, she’d see Adrien at his usual table, sometimes with Plagg sometimes without and sometimes he’d see her and catch her eye, give her a wave and a bright smile and that would make Marinette’s entire morning up until the rest of the day.

There are times however, when there’ll be no deliveries to send, and Marinette wouldn’t have any reason to go to the café so she spends that time walking Tikki to the park instead, trying to convince herself she’s not sulking.

At least she knows Tikki is happy.

They’re rounding up to three big trees when Marinette hears sniffing and she instantly feels alarm, stepping forward to see if anyone needs help and her second of panic dampens slightly when she sees a little girl standing there, looking up at one of the tree branches sadly. There are tears running down her face as she sniffs.

“Hello there,” Marinette begins gently, crouching down to her eye level. Tikki silently follows beside her. “What’s the matter?”

“My teddy,” The girl says, rubbing her eyes and she points upwards. Marinette follows her direction and sees a small teddy bear stuck to one of the out-of-reach branches. “There were mean boys who threw him up there and now I can’t get him.”

Marinette immediately looks around, frowning but the girl sniffs and tells her, “They’ve left now.”

“Oh,” Marinette looks back at her worriedly. “I’m very sorry to hear that…” she pauses, not knowing the girl’s name.

“My name is Lottie,” she says in a tiny voice.

Marinette gives her a reassuring smile.

“Well Lottie, my name is Marinette. I’ll help you get your teddy, okay?”

Lottie’s eyes widen hopefully and she nods, eager.

Marinette gives her another smile and pats her head, now looking around for something she can use to bring the stuffed toy down. Maybe a stone? She can try hitting it until it falls. Nope, takes too much time. A stick? But it’s way up high and Marinette is only just of average height that even a stick wouldn’t help much.

Marinette looks at Tikki who’s now entertaining herself by chasing the end of her leash.

_The leash!_

Marinette bends down and quickly takes the length of Tikki’s leash off of her and giving her a pat.

“Just for a moment, Tikki,” she tells her. “Stay.”

Marinette steps forward, swinging the leash with one hand and then throws it upwards, aiming at the branch that’s keeping the bear stuck. She misses it once, twice, until finally, the leash catches on the branch and wraps around it. Lottie whoops in sudden joy and Marinette grins.

She gives the branch a tug, making sure the leash has caught on it not too tightly, but enough to rattle it and she does it once more, and a couple of times until the bear loosens and eventually, tumbles back down to Lottie’s waiting arms who’s squealing in happiness.

Marinette gives the leash a hard tug and it comes off of the branch.

“Marinette!” Lottie exclaims, hugging the bear tight. “Thank you!”

Marinette gives her a little salute, chuckling.

“It’s my pleasure!” she crouches down to her again and then conspirationally goes, “Tell those mean kids you took the bear down by yourself. Ask them ‘Is that how high you can go?’ and if they do it again, you tell them Marinette will teach them a lesson.”

Lottie giggles, nodding.

“Thank you.” She says again and Marinette winks at her, turning back around to face Tikki.

“Alright, Tikki let’s g—” Marinette stops and her smile disappears.

Tikki isn’t there.

Marinette inhales sharply.

“ _Tikki!_ ”

Oh no, oh no, what was she going to do? _But that’s okay she’s never wandered off too far—_ BUT WHAT IF SHE DID?? She’s done this before, there’s nothing to— _She’s a small dog what if she gets trampled—_

Marinette feels a tug on her blazer and looks down to Lottie who’s pointing at the other direction.

“I think I saw your doggy walk over there.” She says quietly and Marinette’s heart leaps with joy.

“Thank you, Lottie!” Marinette exclaims graciously, bowing at her as she walks off briskly.

 

Who decided growing catnip in the park would be a good idea? Adrien would like to know.

Either way, he’s watching as Plagg rolls around the small patch of catnip that he alone had somehow managed to find and it doesn’t seem like he’d be willing to share it with any other cat at the moment. Adrien finds it fascinating though, if not funny as he watches the Bombay seemingly dozing off before sitting up rapidly and jumping around the patch. He does pull on his leash gently, reminding Plagg he’s still there and they have to leave soon.

Adrien hears a dog barking nearby, nothing unusual since people walk their dogs here all the time. This time however, the barks seem to get closer and sound in some way familiar.

He turns around, scrunching his forehead, and then he sees her. It’s Marinette’s red and black papillon, bounding giddily towards Adrien.

“Ah, Tikki!” Adrien says, crouching down and petting the dog as she approaches him, tail wagging as she sniffs around Adrien. Adrien tilts his head, confused. “Tikki? Why are you here?”

Tikki ignores him now, trotting towards Plagg all friendly and Plagg meows at her.

Adrien smiles crookedly.

“Plagg, be nice.” He says.

What’s Tikki doing here alone anyway? Wandered here perhaps? Or maybe—

“Tikki? Tikki where are you? Oh my goodness…”

 _Her!_ Adrien twists around so fast and spots Marinette looking around worriedly. Her blazer is red today, spotted and her hair is still in her trademark pigtails. Adrien’s cheeks warm.

“Marinette!” he calls out, waving his free hand to get her attention.

It doesn’t take long; Marinette sees him at once and she seems to freeze for a moment, looking shy and she…

She’s really charming.

Marinette jogs towards him and exclaims happily when she sees Tikki right by Adrien’s side, scooping her up in her arms.

“Oh, Tikki! Sorry I ignored you earlier please don’t run off again!” she sighs, Tikki snuggling in her arms.

Adrien smiles. “I wondered why I saw her alone.”

Marinette’s cheeks floods with color.

“I was helping a little girl earlier. Her bear was stuck to a tree.”

“That’s very kind of you.” Adrien tells her.

“It’s a nice thing to do.” Marinette says, smiling genuinely and Adrien is so floored for a moment that he forgets what he wants to say.

“Are you walking your cat?” Marinette asks. “Oh, I shouldn’t disturb.”

“No!” Adrien says immediately in reflex. “No, no I meant um, you’re not disturbing. It’s really fine. You can stay around if you want.”

Marinette relaxes, her smile easy now.

“That’s fine too.”

 

“Marinette,” Adrien begins and oh god, Marinette’s heart is still pounding. He can’t hear it can he? Unless he’s got cat-like hearing but—

Marinette raises her eyebrows, curious. Her smile almost hurts now but she can’t help it.

“Hmm?”

Adrien’s smile is so soft and it’s directed to _her_. A blessed day.

“Are you doing anything on the fourteenth?” Adrien asks.

Marinette blinks. The fourteenth? The day of the exhibit. _Oh no_.

In a fraction of a second, Marinette weighs her options here. If Adrien wants to hang out on the fourteenth, she’ll swipe away the exhibit in her mind, yes sir.

“I, er, yeah, maybe. I can do something about it.” Marinette waves a hand flippantly.

Adrien looks relieved. “Oh. Great. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go see the exhibit they’re holding at the gallery? It’s pretty grand this year.”

Marinette gasps. “The exhibit!” She can’t help it, she laughs at the coincidence. “I wanted to go there on the fourteenth too!”

Adrien looks surprised and he too, laughs.

“Really? That’s a great coincidence then,” he rubs the back of his neck. “I work there.”

Marinette shoots up straight to the heavens.

“W-Wow,” she manages.

“So do you want to go?” Adrien asks. “With me, I meant.”

_Oh boy do I ever—_

“Yeah, sure! I’d like that.” Marinette beams.

Adrien grins and then he offers a hand towards her.

“We weren’t introduced properly the last time,” Adrien chuckles. “I’m Adrien Agreste. I’m cooler than I seem, I promise.”

Marinette laughs and takes his hand.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Maybe hearts were meant to dance this way. “And I’m sure you are.”

 _Definitely_ meant to dance this way.

**Author's Note:**

> [does another backflip] why am i a self-indulgent mess i have like 500 other things to do hah ha,hah,,, #worthit
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/crossbelladonna) | [tumblr](http://crossbelladonna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
